Socket wrenches are tools widely used in a variety of mechanical applications. Unique among wrenches, the socket wrench comprises a single handle portion with a head at one end that can be interconnected with interchangeable sockets designed to engage fasteners, such as bolts, screws, etc. of various sizes. The head of the socket wrench handle typically includes a ratchet mechanism, but may also include swivel or hinge mechanisms. Regardless of the design of the handle, or the mechanism of its action, the true utility of a socket wrench comes from the numerous interchangeable sockets that can be used with it. Even a relatively simple socket wrench set may contain a dozen or more sockets, and mechanics that rely on socket wrenches for applications in which a wide variety of bolt sizes are used, such as, for example, automotive applications, may need to use many dozens of sockets of various sizes.
Because the utility of a socket wrench depends on having sockets of various sizes, a challenge arises as to how to store, transport and organize these sockets. Many different devices have been proposed to address this challenge, including, tool boxes with divided compartments for each socket, racks (either mobile or fixable to a tool bench or wall) with a number of attachment points cooperative with sockets for holding them, and even socket handles that themselves have compartments or holding mechanisms. The holding mechanisms used have included spring-loaded devices, nubs that mimic the engagement portion of the socket wrench handle, magnetic attachment means, wires, etc.
Despite the variety of designs, most of these socket holders represent a trade-off between security, convenience and size. While racks that mechanically attach the sockets to a body provide excellent security, they are typically rigid and bulky and difficult to transport. Toolboxes with individual compartments are again typically bulky and rigid, but additionally often do not secure the individual sockets against movement during transport. Finally, while socket wrenches that incorporate a storage mechanism are convenient, they do not allow for the storage of a large number of sockets simultaneously. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved tool holder.